


Eggplant Parm

by pterawaters



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode s06e04, Gen, Hospitals, Medical, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve delivers that Eggplant Parmesan to Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggplant Parm

**Author's Note:**

> The missing scene from 6.04 that I know I wanted to see!

"Hey," Steve says as he enters Danny's hospital room, holding up the eggplant parmesan. "Brought you some lunch, buddy."

"Hey," Danny says in return, watching the TV for another second before turning it off and turning toward Steve with a sleepy smile. He's more pale than usual, and has an IV in his arm, with dark red blood flowing down the tube, back into Danny's body. "What's this? I don't see Kamekona's face anywhere, so it must not be shrimp."

With a laugh, Steve pushes the tray table over Danny's lap and sets down the carton. "Eggplant parmesan."

Danny laughs delightedly and opens the carton. "Wow! Did you actually pay for this, or did it fall off the back of a truck?"

Crossing his arms, Steve glares at Danny. "Lou picked it up. It was sort of his idea."

"Ohhhhh." Danny nods knowingly. "Suddenly this makes so much more sense. Lou coming by too?"

Shaking his head, Steve says, "Nah, he got called away on a case. Left me with the job of seeing after your sorry ass." He nods in Danny's direction. "How're you feeling?"

"How do you think I'm feeling?" Danny asks with a scoff, though he does take a spoon from a plate of jello and cuts into the eggplant parm. "This morning, a team of doctors stuck a gigantic needle into my bones like six, seven times." He takes a bite of the food and groans. While he chews, he asks, "But why are we talking about me? How're you feeling?"

"Danny, you're in the hospital," Steve says, gesturing with one hand to the room around them. "Let's focus on you, huh?"

"Hey, I just had some of my bone marrow taken," Danny says with a shrug. "You had your whole heart ripped out and stomped on."

Steve groans and collapses down into the chair next to Danny's bed. "Please don't make me talk about this, man."

Taking another bite of his food, Danny says, "Yeah, well who else is gonna make you talk, then?"

"Lou offered to get me drunk," Steve replies, gripping the arms of the chair and settling down, trying to find a comfortable position. "I imagine he was going to make me talk then."

"One can only hope," Danny says, sitting back against his hospital-bed pillows. He's breathing a little heavier as he says, "I'm glad someone's gonna do it. It's gonna be at least a week before I can have a beer."

"You sure you're alright?" Steve asks, reaching over to put his hand on Danny's leg.

"Yeah," Danny insists. "Yeah, yeah. I'm good. Just takes a lot out of you."

Steve nods, squeezing Danny's leg in encouragement. "When do you get out of here?"

"Tomorrow morning," Danny says, giving Steve another one of those sleepy smiles. "Was supposed to be tonight, but my blood pressure crashed during the procedure, so they want to keep an eye on me."

" _Your_ blood pressure crashed?" Steve asks, laughing to cover how uncomfortable the news makes him. "Usually it's off the charts, huh?"

"Usually I'm medicated only with coffee and adrenaline from chasing you all over this island," Danny says, reaching for the cup on the table and wincing when it pulls his IV. He sets that arm down and reaches with his other arm. "Anesthetics are a whole 'nother ball game."

"That they are, Danno," Steve says, watching Danny drink his water. "Listen. Just give me a call, tell me when, and I'll be there to take you home tomorrow. I'll take the whole day off, even. Make sure you're all set at your place."

Danny gives Steve a long look, then winces as he shifts in his bed. "Yeah, okay. I probably shouldn't be left alone while on the pain pills they're gonna give me. Eric was gonna look in on me, but I don't trust that kid not to videotape the whole thing, put it up on the internet while I'm too loopy to do anything about it."

Steve laughs and holds up his hands. "No embarrassing videos, Danny. I swear."

"Yeah, you'd better," Danny says, setting down his spoon and pushing the eggplant parmesan away. "I'm gonna go ahead and take a nap now, alright?"

Chuckling, Steve stands up, pulling the tray further away from Danny. "Alright, buddy. I'll stop by again tonight, alright?"

"Whatever," Danny says, but he's smiling and grasping at Steve's fingers as his eyes slip closed and his breathing evens out.

Steve stands there, and maybe he gets a little bit of what Catherine was talking about when she said she wanted to feel needed. It is pretty great.


End file.
